


[day 3] three convention days

by kurinootwrites



Series: fourteen days of valentine [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinootwrites/pseuds/kurinootwrites
Summary: being a cosplayer means being the star of the show, or in this case, an anime convention. gifting your introverted boyfriend with the ticket could either be a good, or a bad idea, but who knows? it’s valentines after all
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: fourteen days of valentine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169588
Kudos: 15





	[day 3] three convention days

**Author's Note:**

> Y/C/N in this story refers to your cosplayer name just in case :)

“Eh?!” His voice cracked, and as if on cue Kenma’s hands accidentally unclasped his controller from shock, letting it fall on the floor as his character was immediately killed in the background, showing a game over screen. It was, perhaps, too much for Kenma to process what was unfolding before him.

“P-Please come to my performance at the convention!”, you stutter as you hand out a ticket to a 3-Day Anime Convention to your boyfriend, whose attention is now on your hands as he hesitantly accepts the tickets from you and then goes to pick up his controller from the floor. You watch as your boyfriend looks over the details on the ticket, eventually finding out that the last day falls on Valentines.

You mustered what was left of your courage before gambling your chances whether he accepts it or not. “C-Consider it as my Valentines’ gift or something.”, you stutter as you shyly turned away with flustered cheeks as your eyes glanced over to him reading the details on the ticket.

“I’m not sure about the first two days, but I’ll be there on the last day.”, he nonchalantly replies, much to your shock, as he scrolls through his phone’s calendar, checking and finalizing his schedule. 

You gave out a sigh of relief, despite knowing how busy your boyfriend is, and it is definitely not easy when he has to juggle various jobs as a YouTuber, stock trader, professional gamer, and most importantly, a CEO of his own company while being a university student at the same time. Even though he won’t be able to go for the first two days, you wholeheartedly appreciate that he gets to go on the last day, which coincidentally fell on Valentines’ Day. Although you and Kenma have been happily dating for a few years now, you both agreed to keep your relationship a secret for privacy reasons, although in recent years, you were feeling the urge to introduce your and Kenma’s relationship to your fans.

Despite that, the two of you enjoyed the peace and solace in your relationship, and have never been more grateful to have someone like Kenma supporting each other, even if it was in secret.

The two days went on without a hitch, as the last day arrived smoothly, you quickly prepared in anticipation for your performance. At the back of the stage, other several notable cosplayers were occupied with their preparations as you finished putting on makeup as well as your costume and accessories. You hear noises from the venue outside as the crowd starts to fill the area as you carefully try to look if your boyfriend has arrived; although to no avail, you dismally had to start preparing for the event beforehand.

Unbeknownst to you as you head to the backstage, a red jacket and sunglasses-clad figure steps into the venue, trying to avoid standing out and drawing unnecessary attention to himself while holding a cup of apple juice on one hand. He cautiously avoided the crowd as he carefully made his way to the main stage situated in the center of the venue. He looked around, somehow looking for you as he waited for the program to start. He then fishes in his jacket pocket with one hand to grab his phone to text you as he takes another sip of his apple juice with the other.

The lights started to dim as it fixed on the stage, with your face and the other cosplayers displayed on the LED screen. As he watched, he had a gentle smile on his lips as he captured the sight of your moments shown, somewhat proud of your feats. He knows how hard you worked to become the well-known cosplayer and model that you are today, and although both of you were busy with your passions, he still supported you in his own ways; thus it was for the first time he will get to see you in your own element in person.

A figure walks up to the stage with a microphone on one hand and then taps it to check for any faults. When the microphone worked, they cleared their throat, attracting the attention of the audience. “Please help me welcome to the stage, Y/C/N!”, the emcee enthusiastically cheers as you enter the main stage in your simple yet eye-popping Tekken’s Alisa Bosconovitch cosplay.

The spotlights were fixed on you as you cheekily stood in the center as you unleashed the chainsaw portion of the costume in an X-formation, winking as you see your wide-eyed flustered boyfriend staring at you in the middle of the audience. The music started to play in the background, prompting you to do a couple of dances that you practiced in secret from Kenma, mixing with a few of Alisa’s fighting stances from the game. Your overly enthusiastic fans kept on cheering every time you did the familiar stunts; and Kenma—albeit silent, was enjoying your performance, if his intent gaze on you were an indicator.

All seemed to disappear around him as you danced on the stage with energy, elegantly, and beautiful in his eyes. His gaze was only on you, watching you perform that seemed to be just for him. It was all a blur to him, but you were so clear to his eyes only as his phone recorded every moment of you.

As you performed, you gazed in his direction when the routine gave you an opportunity. Even in the dark, his eyes had a certain spark that you were familiar with, it was always when he was engrossed in something he loved. You felt such bliss with every step you took, prompting you to blow a kiss to his direction in front of the unsuspecting audience that had the clueless crowd rile with joy to your display; unknowingly, it was only for your boyfriend. Receiving your kiss, a gentle smile formed on his lips, his heart beating faster more than whenever he finishes his games as his face started to redden from your stunt. He felt a thorn in his chest as his ears rang from the cacophonous crowd. His hand started to shiver as his grip on his phone tightened with animosity as the other cuffed into a fist that he shoved into his jacket.

I don’t like this crowd… He thought as he watched the audience cheered before he resumed to watch you with a tender gaze while recording your performance. As he watched you twirl and kick, it was as if on cue, a tear unknowingly escaped from his eyes, filled with nothing but happiness as he compelled his hand to stay still and record this very moment.

“Eh~” A familiar voice cooed from behind Kenma. He quickly wiped his tears before his eyes shifted to the voice he heard as the familiar figure walked towards him.

“I never thought Pudding Head is a fan of the goddess Y/C/N.” The familiar voice continued, distracting Kenma’s train of thought just to find a flustered Tora holding a staunchly pink uchiwa fan with your face imprinted on it in one hand and a lightstick on the other while wearing an official headband merchandise of you sitting on his head to finish his weird outfit.

“Ah, Tora.”, the former setter casually replied back.

“Yo, Kyan~ma!” Yamamoto says with a teasing tone as he waved at the former setter. Kenma, shocked but not surprised, kept on looking up and down at his former teammate with mixed feelings while his handheld phone still recorded you. Kenma scoffed with loathe as he returned his gaze to your performance.

“This guy…!” Yamamoto grunted. “Hmph, a long time has passed, and this is how you greet an old friend?”, he teases out of annoyance as he crosses his arms in irritation. Kenma gripped his phone tighter as he looked at the annoyed mohawk.

“Are we even now?” Kenma replies, further annoying his old friend.

Kenma shifted his gaze to you again, ignoring Yamamoto’s casual annoyance. The former spiker scoffed as he turned on his lightstick, preparing himself to cheer for you. “I’ll show you that I’m her number 1 fan!”

Yamamoto returned his attention to your performance, as he raised his lightstick to cheer for you before being met with Kenma’s gaze.

“…show me.” Kenma looked at him with the familiar spark and confidence that he had during their old days as Yamamoto heard his inaudible whisper and could only look in his direction with a dumbfounded look. Before the spiker could reply, your performance had just ended in high spirits while being followed suit by the next cosplayer as your fans disperse to see you. 

Kenma walked around the venue for a moment as he waited for you, still pleased with your performance, and seeing you ecstatic in your own element for the very first time he’ll remember while he continued on to look for you.

“Thank you everyone! I had so much fun with you all!”, You beamed in delight as you walked around the venue sans the chainsaw and wing accessories from your costume earlier. A few of your fans, mostly boys, recognized you and have gone to flock towards you, wanting to express their love and admiration for you. Somehow, one voice stood out to you, as the blonde-dyed mohawk guy approached you with a phone.

“Y/C/N-san, can we take a picture?”, He beamed with a large smile—albeit his intimidating physicality, to which you gladly accept as you can see how much he respected your space. You both took a couple of selfies before the guy—in tears—thanked you.

Kenma, hearing your voice, was drawn to your direction before seeing your fans flocking to you. Seeing you up close in cosplay—albeit far—felt an urge within him, wanting to sweep you away from the convention. His body froze, hesitating if he should do it or not; feeling the cold sweat forming as he watched your fans crowded around you. Without a thought in mind, his feet subconsciously walked towards your direction with haste, his eyes locked onto you as he clutched his sunglasses safely. His arm outstretched until he grasped your figure within his reach as he swiftly pulled you towards him before making a break for it, much to you and your fans’ surprise.

As you both sifted through the crowd, earning quite a bit of stares from the passer–bys that you ignored. You could only gaze at him from behind in awe at his stunt. You rattled through your mind, trying to find the words in the sudden situation.

“K-Kenma? Wh-what are y—” You were suddenly cut short before Kenma tightened his grip on your hand, not wanting to let you go.

“Is it wrong for me…” Kenma said in a hushed tone that only you and a few nearby people heard. “that I want to spend time with you…?” His words left you astounded as you followed him suit as his hands suddenly emitted his warmth to you. You felt your cheeks redden in surprise to his words. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his embarrassed state while walking hand in hand out of the venue.

You and Kenma looked at each other in unison as the sun glistened on his flushed face with a smile that was only for you.

* * *

Back inside the convention, a couple of stunted fans are left in shock from what they have just witnessed. The few fans who somehow heard the inaudible interaction you both had earlier were now freaking out in their heads as if they have pieced something together.

“D-Did she just say K-Kenma? Like you know, that YouTuber?”

“You mean Kodzuken?”

Various fans who have caught the interaction were now starting to talk amongst themselves about what they had just seen. Yamamoto, despite having the chance to take a selfie with you, still got left in the dust as he knew that familiar pudding hair from anywhere. In fact, he was just with him earlier, and the current discussion amongst the fans have somehow just confirmed his suspicions.

“…show me.” Kenma’s words and the confidence he emitted from earlier finally sunk into Yamamoto.

“KYANMA!”


End file.
